


Taste of the Cherry: Banana Creme Whoopie Sphincter Explosion Wow!

by julysunicorn



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Nerdiness, Sex Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julysunicorn/pseuds/julysunicorn
Summary: Audrey Belrose is awful to everyone, but she saves the very worst of her temper for Kyanna DelRio. Whereas others see Kyanna just letting the biting remarks roll off of her, on the inside, that's not what's happening at all... one-shot suggested by my classmate, rated M mostly for language but also for sex...
Relationships: Audrey Belrose/Kyanna Delrio, Audrey Belrose/Kyle Delrio
Comments: 1





	Taste of the Cherry: Banana Creme Whoopie Sphincter Explosion Wow!

**Author's Note:**

> AHH OMG HAZEL IM SO SORRY I FORGOT TO POST THIS! This was actually hte first one-shot i wrote for my classmates, but i totely forgot about it omg Hazel im so sorry. :'c Its been sitting on my computer literaly staring at me for like over a week but it slipped my mind. im so sorry. :c so this story is suggested by my friend Haze,, she is really nto this mathc-3 game called HuniePop? she got me playing it too i like the arcade style! But I haven't played through the sex scenes it's just too much for me. But Haxel really likes it so she suggested a one-shot about Kyanna and Audrey! :D They are her personal favorites, but I can't stand Audrey ugh she is so mean! Tiffany is my personal favorite tho. Apparently there's going to be a sequel and relatives of Audrey and Kyanna show up so Hazel is really excited! Hopefully you're evem more excited to see your story up! so here you go! c:

Taste of the Cherry: Banana Creme Whoopie Sphincter Explosion Wow!

Audrey ran screaming out of the nair salon, her hair in flames and quickly turning intp a blackened mess. Kyanna chased her out with the curling iron in her hand

"Audrey I told you not to mess with my curling iron!" she shouted. "you knew your hair was gonna burn!"

"AAAAHHHH MY LOVELY LOCKS!" Audrey screeched like a chimpanzee, even though her hair was already fried and nasty from all the dye and treatments she put in it ew. "OU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS KYABITCH!'

"oh, is that the bext you can do?" Kyanna asked, folting her arms. "I thought you'd have something more clever, Whoredrey."

"don't you call _me_ a whore, you cum-bathing slut!" Aurdey snapped back, making a play-on words of sun-bathing! "I know you spread your hairy coarse whore-legs and got up your gunked-up duff with some stranger's crotch trophy, does the little shit know who his spoodge donor is or were there too many in your bed to count?!"

"my son does not need to know about my sexploits you uncultured, uncivilized, unwashed titfairy!" Kyanna screamed at her, no one messed with her son!

"oo!" Kyu gasped smirking!

"uhah! like I need to listen to some gap-vagged wart canvas! I'm out of here!" Aurdrey shrieked back, flipping her hair, before turning and walking away. when she did so she tripped because of her five-inch heels but caught herself and kept walking, hoping no one saw but everyone did and thought she was really stupid.

Kyanna, though, sagged against the doorframe to the salon. she sighed. things weren't always this way between them... if only Audrey knew...

* * *

Two years ago. Lusties NightclubTM. Autrey was dancin' and boppin' and drinkin' and smokin' and just being an all-around nasty hoe, yelling at her "friends" and stealing their ciggies for her own lungs. she was even forcing her friends to buy all her drinks! the nerve!

"yo Audrey, can you bum beer off some other sap?" asked her freind Bobby.

"what? are you calling me a pig?!" Audrey snapped.

"no, it's just I live on $150 a week I shouldn't even be here-"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Audrey shrieked! she dumped Bobby's glass all over his shirt! "THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH A BELROSE!"

"... I'm going home," Bobby said on the verge of tears.

"FINE, GO AHEAD AND RUN TO YOUR NICE, SOFT, LONELY BEDDY-BYE!" aUDREY called back at her "cowardly" "friend" as he left the Club, shoulders slumped in emotional pain. great. now who was Audrey going to mooch alcohol off of?!

she scanned her beady red eyes (seriously shre is so obviously evil she's got red eyes for crying out loud there is no subtext here!) across the bar looking for someone sad enough. then... there he was.

there was a young mansitting all the way at the other end of the bar, he was wearing a bowtie and a pocket protector he was completely hopeless. his crisp white button up shirt had the buttons in the wrong holes he was sweating from nervousness this just obviously wasn't his scene.

Audrey got up, smirking evilly. she sauntered to the other end of the bar, swinging her hips side to side to look as much like a cheap whore as possible, because _that's how you get boys to do things for you. *gag*_ she sat down in the unsurprisingly-empty seat beside the geek and looked into his pinkish-violet eyes seductively with her own blood-red horror show carnage eyes. "hey there, hot stuff. you ever seen a chick naked before?"

"uwa?!" asked the geek boy, he turned to look at her, and blushed brightly because he was shy, and his bowtie started spinning. up this close Audrey could see the minefield of his acne but that's okay, acne doesn't define you and seriously _everyone_ gets it at somepoont. never be embarrassed about it. seriously i'm not pointing his out here to make fun of him i have acne myself and I just want to say you're beautiful no matter what, whether you have dry or oily or mixture skin. you probably won't take this seriously because IU'm a fanfiction writer but that's okay, I just wanted to say it. c: okay sorry I know I went on a tangent let's get back to the sotry! :D "u-uhh, w-well, i grew up on a chicken farm so I _have_ seen chicks naked when they hatch, so..."

"NO U IDIOT" Audrey snapped, then comosed herself. she couldn';t rip his head off if she wanted him to buy her drinks hm. "uh, I mean, aheh, have you ever seen a... _human woman naked before?_ "

"hmm, well, I've seen a human man naked because I shower you know but no, I guess I have never seen a naked woman. well, except my mom, but thsat was when she gave birht to me so I actually don't remember, it's pretty merciful in that case."

"well..." Audrey said kinf od weirded out from his answer but that was okay she only wanted him for his wallet anyway, "buy me a round of drinks, and I'll show you what I've got under my shirt and up my skirt."

"... isn't it breasts and a vagina?" he asked. "like every other woman?"

"UGH YOU JUST DON'T GET IT YOU PATHETIC VIRGIN THERE'S MORE TO LIFE THAN ANATOMY MODELS JUST BY ME A DRINK AND I'LL SCREW YOUR BRAINS OUT TONIGHT OKAY?!" she screeched, there's nothing wrong with being a virgin either in high school I saw all my friend s rushing to turn in their v-cards some of them got herpes. but I just want to say only have sex when _you_ and _your partner_ feel the time is right! never rush into anything for anyone just trust your gut and take your time doll! sex isn't the be all and end all and no one should ever make you feel that it is, if anyone ever tries to rush you into something you're not comfortable with or ready for stand your ground and just say tough shit! I TRUST YOU GO GET 'EM TIGER! :D

"oh wow!" said the geek even though he wasn;t a virgin, this wwould just be his first time in a pussy! "I'll get ya something right away! what do you want?"

"ANGRY CHICKEN"

"mr. bartender sir!" geek called out triumphantly, "one Angry Chicken for the scary redheaded lady!"

"no please just let her dry out so she'll leave," said the barkeep but he had no choice but to comply, his paycheck was on the line. so he served the drink up and Audrey downed it and in her drunken stupor dragged the geek off to the bathrooms.

"what's your name, hotshot?" she asked because I can't keep calling him geek anymore okay?! sorry!

"Kyle," he said she dragged him into a stall it was occupied she threw the dude off the toilet mid-shit it was still poking out of him but he fell on it when he hit the floor so it was his problem now. she slammed the door shut sat down on the crapper and ripped Kyle's trousers off.

"uh, are you sure you want to do this?" Kyle asked then looked and saw a mesntrual supply bin on the wall! "WHAT'S THAT DOING HERE?!"

"JUST HOLD STILL BOI, DO YOU WANT YOUR COCK SUCKED OR HWAT?!" Audrey screamed and rippedoff his tightie whities. she jumped back hitting her spine against the flusher sensor and it hurt ouch but she was too shocked to care! "WHAT THE %?!"

kYLE'S dick was the absolute largest fattest dick she had ever laid (heh) her eyes on! it was 13 INCHESCHLONG, WHICH WAS NORMALLY AN UNLUCKY NUMBER... BUT NOT IN THIS CASE. AND WAS 5 INCHES IN DIAMETER. thick veins ran along it's length sending bloodflow in rivers down to the head which was practically saying "hey how ya doin'?"

"WELL, IT SEEMS ALL MY PRACTRICE ON DILDOS WASN'T FOR NOTHING," Audrey screamed and got ready to chomp down on that monster!

"no, WAIT!" Kyle screamed himself and stopped her. she looked up at him in confusion. "Audrey, you're a very sweet woman... even though you've insultred me several times in the roughly ten minutes I've known you. but you're drunk, nd it doesn't matter if this is my first time witrh a woman, I can't have sex with you if you're under the influence. it's just not right!"

Audrey looked at him long and hard. (heh) then, she started to cry. "THAT IS... sniff... that is the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," she said, and collapsed crying.

Kyle knelt down to embrace her and she cried onto his shoulder. his schlong was on the floor now which was gross but Audrey was more important. "don't cry, Audry. I don't want to see you upset."

"it's just... everyone sees me as a ho. but they're right, because I make myself look like one becAUSE I always felt like I had to be a ho to get anyone's attention."

"you never have to be a ho around me, Audrey! or anyone who's actually worth being with you! you're beaufitul the way you are!"

he looked into her menstrual-colored eyes as she looked back into his lilac ones. "... relly?"

"yeah!"

"in that case... will you be my boyfriend, Kyle?"

"of course, babe," he said, kissing her gently on the cheek. "of course I will."

"in that case," she said, grinning mishchevously as she stood him back up, "time to consummate our relationship."

she grasped his thick member and rammed it into her mouth. Kyle shouted "oh yeah! go for it babe!" and Audrey pounded that thing like it was a banana and she was a starving gorilla. she choked a few times but then realized deppthroating him wasn't a smart idea. I guess there was a reason _he_ was the geek in the relationship!

but somethign happened. Kyle's bushy balls had brushed through the accumulated dust on the floor (among other things I simply _will not mention_ because it's too gross) and the particles entered Aurey's nostrils from the force of the face sex. she scrunched her nose, preparing for a big one.

"Krphl, rm ghne," she tried to make out but the massive dick in her esophagus wasn't helping!

"yeah, let it go Audrey, embrace it!" Kyle shrieked, thinking she was talking about her own orgasm!

"agh... agh..." Audrey moaned, she had just hit orgasm anyway! but then: "CHPHHOO!"

Kyle froze, a look of horror stuck on his face and his blood running cold.

Kyle was rushed to the hoispital, where they attempted to sew his dick back on since Audrey had bitten it off in the sneeze, ha-chomp! unfrotunately after many hours the surgery was a failure. the doctors told Kyle it was all they could do to fashion him a vagina from the leftover dick meat, it was a tiny thing though and Kyle asked what happened? and they explained a sqworrol had jumped inside the operating theatar and stolen the rest of his beef and ran out before they could stop it, they lost a large amount of cock to work with. but it had to do and Kyle was grateful for it. but there was something else the doctors had to tell her.

"Kyle, we are afraid you're pregnant," said Dr. Cano, and Kyle said "UWA?! how?" and they explained that they could tell she was having sex before he was admitted, and that the orgasm and immediate following sneeze of her sex partner took her released egg and shot it up out of her mouth, through the wound of his duck stump, and into his prostate, where it then mixed with his semen and fertilized the egg! and then his prostate sent signals to the brain of, "oh no, there's a baby here! we've gotta protect it!" and the brain sent down hormones like "here's some supplies yo!" and his prostate had developed itself into a uterus to grow and nurture the embryo. Kyle started crying. "how on Earth am I going to support a baby?" but she wanted to keep it, because she loved Audrey.

upon being discharged from the hospital Kyle changed her name to Kyanna, since she'd always liked that name. she tried to find Audrye and found her one night at Lusties NightclubTM, drinking herself into oblivion at the bar.

"Audrey!" Kyanna shouted happily, running over.

Audrey lifted her drunkenhead and glared at her. "what do you want?"

"it's me!" Kyanna said, gesturing to her new bod. "don't you recognize me?"

"no,'" Audrey snapped. "go away."

"but-"

"UGH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, CAN'T YOU LET ME DRINK IN PEACE?!" Audrey screamed. "THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS DEAD, I BIT OFF HIS COCK AND HE LIKELY DIED OF INFECTION! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SACK OF SHIT!"

Audrey thus started crying. Kyanna was hurt, but knew that Audrey was just confused and there was no way she could get through to her right now. so she left, but from then on Audrey remembered her face and treated her horribly because she always thought she was just some nosy weirdo. Kyanna birthed their son from her new vagina, it was fully functional and birthed out their son easily. but now Kyanna had to raise him alone, which she did, she was a powerful single mother. but she always wished Audrey could've been there to see their son grow up.

* * *

"and the bachelor's of fine arts goes to... Philip DelRio!" said the professor as Philip ran up to accept his diploma. Kyanna cheered from her seat, so proudof her son.

after he accepted it and his professor bestowed him with the medal of honor around his neck, everyone went inside for the potluck dinner, except Kyanna, she stood outside under a cherry tree watching the sunset. it had been a hard road, but she had raised Philip to be a strong and educated young man.

and she had done it alone.

biting her lip, she pushed thoughts of Audrey away. she hadn't seen her since she left to become a porn star. "despite everything, i hope you're okay, Audrey," Kyanna said, brushing away a tear.

"Kyanna?" called a voice from behind her.

Kyanna turned around. there was... Audrey? her red hair dye had grown out, replaced by her natural ebony locks. her face was lined with age but not like an old hag or anything, just... mature. Kyanna's eyes went wide.

"Audrey?!"

they ran to each other and embraced, then snogged. the cherry blossoms started falling all around them. "I... I'm so sorry it took me so long... to realize it was you." said Audrey, tears welling up in her still popped-cherry-colored eyes.

"that's okay," Kyanna said, smilingly holding her lover's face as her own tears started flowing. "i'm just so happy you finally did."

"i missed the ceremony, didn't I?" asked Audrey.

"yeah, but that's okay - Philly will be so happy to finally meet you."

"I'm so sorry I treated you like that for all those years," Uadrey sobbed.

Kyanna held her close. "I forgive you, my love."

they pulled apart, smiling and looking into each other's eyes. Audrey brushed Kyanna's hair out of her face. "you know... we never finished our session in the Club," she said mischievously.

"you're absolutely right," Kyanna said, faking surprise. "what do you propose we do about that?"

"oh, I've got a little... _surprise_ lined up for you."

with a fiendish smirk, she pulled a OH SWEET CERVIX SNAPPERS ginormous vibrating gel dildo out of her purse. one wonders just how she fit that monster into her purse.

"how did you fit that monster into your purse?" asked Kyanna.

Audrey giggled. "a better question would be... _how are we going to fit this monster into your cunt?_ "

THE END


End file.
